I Love You
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Hanya tentang pernyataan cinta dari seorang pangeran es Kim Kibum kepada si pemuda manis Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat gempar!/KiHyun, BL/oneshot/GAJE/ dan Other!


**FanFiction KiHyun, BL!**

 **Oneshot!**

 **"I Love You"**

 **Story is Mine!**

.

.

Kyuhyun deg-degan. Mata bulat dengan iris caramelnya bergerak gelisah, pipi chubbynya memerah sempurna ditambah bibir bagian bawahnya yang nampak sesekali ia gigit untuk mengurangi sedikit saja kegugupan yang sedang melandanya saat ini. Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya bisa melompat kapan saja kalau terus-terusan berdebar tidak karuan begini.

Dan demi apa bukannya berkurang yang ada pemuda manis berkulit putih pucat tersebut justru semakin salah tingkah dan tidak berani memandang wajah tampan seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapannya dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Kyuhyun merutuk karena ia hanya berani mengintip dari balik poninya karena kepalanya yang ditundukkan. Dan sungguh pemuda manis itu hanya malu!

Ya! Tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan malu jika saat ini ditengah lapangan basket sekolahnya Kyuhyun berdiri dengan seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah si pangeran es Kim Kibum, sang idola, sekaligus kapten tim basket yang paling tempan tapi dingin minta ampun berada tepat ditengah lapangan dengannya dan para murid yang ingin menonton aksi tak terduga idola mereka hingga memenuhi tempat tersebut tanpa sisa.

Menyaksikan kisah paling bersejarah tentang runtuhnya dinding beku hati sang pengeran es yang tampan, yang jatuh dalam pelukan sang pemuda manis biasa tapi nyatanya sungguh luar biasa, karena aslinya dia titisan iblis dari neraka?

Dan semua murid disana yang menonton ternyata juga ikut deg-degan. Segala doa baik dan buruk diam-diam dipanjatkan mereka dalam hati atas jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis yang menjadi salah satu incaran bagi para namja yang tak kalah kece lainnya.

Yang sialnya bagi para murid namja, karena hari ini juga dari setengah jam yang lalu sang target rupanya telah diincar oleh namja yang hampir semua uke dan murid yeoja mengidolakannya setengah mati.

Keberuntungan bagi seorang Kim Kibum, tapi kahancuran sudah bagi para namja lain yang memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun. Hal yang tak jauh beda dirasakan oleh para uke dan murid yeoja lainnya yang juga mengincar si datar Kibum.

Ke broken heartan massal akan segera terjadi jika Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab 'iya'. Dan bunuh diri berjamaah segera terlaksana jika keresmian keduanya menjadi nyata.

Membuat semua para penggemar dan pengagum mereka bersiap-siap menyiapkan diri lahir dan batin serta mental ketika jawaban yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlontar dari bibir sewarna cherry milik Kyuhyun, bisa membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung seketika.

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek tersebut justru masih setia menikmati keheningan yang penuh kegugupan disekitar mereka.

Dan Kibum dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya, masih setia menatap lekat pada pemuda manis yang sangat terlihat jelas dimatanya tengah begitu gugup. Membuat seulas senyum yang amat tipis kembali mampir diwajah tampan yang suka sekali memasang wajah datar tersebut.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya lagi?" ucap Kibum datar. "I Love You, 'baby Kyu'." Lanjutnya dengan begitu lembut tapi terdengar sensual?

Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak karena sedari tadi sebenarnya diam-diam didalam hatinya Kyuhyun tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Dan ia lupa jika belum memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan calon masa depannya itu. Ah, yang sekali lagi diucapkan barusan.

"Hm," Kyuhyun berdeham. Sekali lagi mencoba mengontrol perasaan senangnya yang sudah meluap kemana-mana.

"A-aku .., a-aku juga, K-Kibum-ah."

Oh, tolong siapa saja bolehkah Kyuhyun saat ini pergi dari sana sekarang juga untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semakin memerah bahkan sampai kelehernya? Demi daya pikatnya yang tidak pernah habis dan kemacoannya yang tak tertandingi, bolehkah ia menghilangkan akal sehatnya sekarang juga dan langsung melompat dalam pelukan Kibum?

Dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika pikirannya tadi begitu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya sekali. Karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat maco dari sisi manapun. Dan ekspresi wajahnya yang merah sempurna seolah tengah berpikir keras itu membuat jiwa dominan Kibum yang tidak ada bandingannya tersebut langsung bergejolak? Tolong, siapapun cegah Kibum jika pemuda tampan itu berniat membawa kabur Kyuhyun nanti!

Apalagi Kibum semakin menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang ternyata menerima peryataan cintanya. Karena jika tidak, Kibum akan memaksa Kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya agar pemuda manis itu menjadi miliknya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu dengan erat yang dibalas pelukan tak kalah erat dari Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, baby Kyu" bisik Kibum tepat disamping telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat pipi chubby itu kembali merona.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan indah dileher kekasih barunya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum yang menyampirkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang milik Kyuhyun yang terlalu ramping untuk ukuran seorang pemuda.

Kedua pasang mata mereka yang berbeda warna saling bertemu. Dan perlahan entah siapa yang memulai kedua kepala tersebut terus saling mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga kedua gerbang kenyal milik keduanya saling bertemu dan menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang saat ini tengah mereka rasakan dengan indah.

Dan sungguh saat itu bagi KiHyun dunia bagai milik berdua sedangkan yang lain hanya manusia tak kasat mata, perumpaan yang terdengar begitu kejam sekali!

Bahkan ketika suara dari ribuan hati yang patah serta airmata yang membuat banjir pun, kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut sama sekali tidak peduli. Biarkan saja, abaikan karena saat ini mereka berdua tengah kasmaran.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya tidak memyadari atau pura-pura tidak sadar, jika setelah resminya mereka berdua sebagai idola paling diidamkan itu saling berhubungan sekarang, dengan berbondong-bondong para penggemar mereka bersiap-siap untuk gantung diri massal ditaman belakang sekolah! Sungguh ironis dan berlebihan sekali!

.

.

END DENGAN TIDAK JELASNYA! ߘ


End file.
